User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 36 - The Sand-witch Project
Episode 36: The Sand-Witch Project Premise: The contestants participate in a horror-themed challenge. Meanwhile, DJ is feeling guilty about his alliance with Chef. Fun Fact: When Beth was getting her tonsils taken out, her doctor's earring fell in her throat. So, she can't scream. Challenge: Involves one member of the team scaring another member of the team in the dark woods, a port-a-potty, and on a couch while a couple makes out. The last part involves the Gaffers trying to scare the Grips out of the craft services tent. Winner(s): Screaming Gaffers Eliminated: DJ. He quit out of fear of disappointing his mother because of his illegal alliance with Chef. My Favorite Part: The last part of the challenge I liked this episode a lot. While I don't think it's as good as Hook, Line, and Screamer, it's still pretty dang good and definitely one of the better episodes this season. There are a lot of hilarious moments in this. I liked Harold's card trick in the beginning when he reveals a nude photo of himself, which is a great throwback to If You Can't Take The Heat. I also liked that little scene of Owen ruining Beth's magic trick and being called a pig by everyone. Izzy and Owen making out was pretty funny and Duncan and Heather's kiss was absolutely hilarious. There are a few other small moments, like Beth screaming on the inside, Chris faking everyone out with his "death", Izzy's scary face, Harold calling Leshawna an Albert Einstein with beautiful hair, and Chef twisting Duncan's arm after Duncan snaps at him. My favorite part of this episode is the very last part of the challenge where the Gaffers tried to scare the Grips. They start off with Harold spooking them with a floating ball and Duncan making blood, which were all unique ways to scare them. But the ultimate win for them was disguising Heather as the dead security guard that Chris told the Grips about in his horror story to them and I thought that scene was brilliantly done. I also really liked the idea of Lindsay being the team leader. It was some really fantastic character development for her and something major to prove that she wasn't as dumb as she looked. I like the idea of "Lindsay's team". I also liked the great subplot of DJ feeling really guilty about his illegal alliance with Chef. Yeah, I wish that he could have stuck around longer and evolved into a tougher, but nice guy thanks to Chef, but seeing his conscience was great in this episode and we finally get an appearance from his Mama! It was also brave of DJ to stand up for himself and tell the truth. It just proves how great and loyal of a person he is and those are traits that I really admire in him. Overall, this episode is great. Also, I wonder how Owen's going to survive without DJ's cooking. It's also the first time Owen really cringed at the thought of Chef's cooking. Category:Blog posts